The Journey I Took For Love
by poetrylover1993
Summary: Damon has his whole life turned upside down. Is everything he knows a lie? Or is this girl just messing with his brain. Plz read and reveiw!


_Today is the day. I'm getting my man back. I have waited 150 years for this day. I am Tabitha Rose, and I am a vampire. I have been for about a million years. I was the very first vampire. Yes I have heard of these so-called Originals. HA! Compared to me they are just babies. They are just a couple centuries old. I've had enough talking about them for now. I just got into Mystic Falls last night .I can feel him here. I want to run to him and have my way. But now is not the time. He won't remember me. But I remember him all too well. I kept him safe all these years. But he thinks it was all him._

I shut my diary and looked around my room. It was my house from before ad no one else had lived here; I put a barrier up so no one even knew it was here. It was built in 1885 when I first moved into Mystic Falls. I ran over my plan for tomorrow one more time and I smiled tucking my diary under my pillow. When I got up the next day I went about my morning routine and went out into town. I got everything I needed and headed home to execute my plan. I made him my special pie that I knew he loved. It made me frown to know it will go to waste. Then I took the wine bottle from my cellar and emptied it till only one fourth of the bottle remained. Then I filled it up again with blood. When everything was done I hopped into my car and drove to the boarding house. When I got out I realized that I was actually nervous. _"Only him"_ I thought as I checked myself in the mirror. I had short brown hair with beautiful blue eyes the color of the ocean, full red lips natural in color, and in my mouth was a tongue ring. I'm slender but I have a cute ass and 44dd breasts, all natural. I had denim cut-off shorts on and a green tank top with blue stilettos. I grabbed the stuff and walked up to the door toning down my power so he wouldn't get on defense right away and rang the doorbell. I got lucky; he was the one to answer the door. A smile crossed my lips as I smelled his scent again for the first time in so long. When the door opened all the way and revealed a very sexy vampire with black pants, no shirt and tousled black hair with unending black eyes I gasped. I forgot just how good-looking this man was. I saw his give me an once-over and a sexy smile crossed his lips. "Who are you and what do you want cutie?" _"Oh my god that voice!"_ "Oh hello, my name is Tabitha and I just moved in next door so I brought a pie and some wine to say hello." He laughed, a good hardy one, and I melted in my shorts. "Isn't that backward? I thought we brought thee new girl stuff to welcome her." I laugh as I walk through the door and hand him the things I brought for him. "Very witty" I smile at him. He hands me the wine back saying "We going to try that and since you brought it you can have the honor of pouring it." He starts toward the kitchen and I use the opportunity to stare at his butt. We stopped at the kitchen and he got out a fork and two glasses and he held them out to me. "Pour it baby." He said. I blushed and decided to act weak so I looked up at him through my eyelashes and said" I can't open it, can you help me?" He smiles again and pops the cork on the bottle and stops dead when he smells the blood. "Oops I must have brought the wrong bottle." I giggle. His head turns toward me with an astonished look on his face and he whispers "You're a vampire?" I smile "Yes Damon, I'm a vampire, a very powerful vampire." He starts looking mad. "How come you knew my name, I never told you my name." _"Damn, got ahead of myself"_ I thought of something quick. "I asked around town about who lived here. They said Stephan and Damon Salvatore. You don't look like a Stephan to me." He relaxed a little bit and poured the drinks. He motioned for me to follow him and lead me to the living room. "So where are you from?" he asks. I lazily take a sip of the wine. "Oh here and there, it's been so long I don't actually remember where I'm from. Back then we didn't have names for places. We thought we were the only people." His body goes stiff and his voice goes cold. "God I thought we got rid of all the Originals five years ago!" I start laughing, hard. "Oh those 'so called Originals!'" Then I get a hold on myself. They had hurt him; I could tell by the way he said it. "There is only one true Original. The very first vampire! And Klaus and his family is not it. And I will kill those wanna-bes for hurting you!" my power flared and wind starts demolishing the living room and stirring mine and Damon's hair and clothes. "Whoa! Calm down chick, you act like you know me!" he yelled over the wind. I look at him and let his words register and my power stops suddenly while I collapse crying into his arms and hold on to his shoulders. "Oh Damon I forgot for a minute there that you don't remember anything about us and what we shared. Everything you felt for me is just gone. I wish you would let me undo the Influence the bitch Kathrine put you under." I start crying all over again. I feel him stiffen again and I sigh. "I don't believe you." I sigh again. _"This is not going right." _"This is not how I wanted to tell you, but it's started now." I let him look at my left hand. "That's my mother's ring. I proposed to Kathrine with that and she turned me down." I see his brow furrow as he remembers that day. "No Damon. You proposed to me with it the day you ran away from the war. And I accepted." I grabbed his hand "Come with me to my house. I have some things I want to show you, that is if you want to. I'm not going to make you." "Take me. I have to know what she did, I have to know if I was happy and content and she fucked it all up." His eyes flashed red and his Power flared. I walked him out to my car and as he was getting in I thought _"Wow he's really deep in thought. Of course, who wouldn't be I'm turning his life upside down. God I'm selfish"_ Then I walked to the car and started it up.


End file.
